The Final Sacrifice
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: Smutty! Rei and Minako have both gone their separate ways so to speak. Both have new lovers. Rei has a new job and of course her fiery temper gets her in trouble. Read and see what happens.


Sweet Sacrifice – Evanescence

Song fan fic for Rei/Minako/Jedite

**It's true, we're all a little insane**

**but its so clear**

**now that I'm unchained**

Minako had found out bout what Rei had done to Nephrite. She had been so horrified yet, yet deep down Minako knew that was what Nephrite had deserved; after what Rei had caught him doing.

Then it had gotten worse. Rei got worse and worse. Her own husband was scared of her. She had turned so dark. Her clothing changed as well. She now wore hardly anything! A tight shirt that pushed her breasts out more. Short skirts that showed off her legs. So short if she bent over you could see her under garments which, she did not always wear.

At first Jedite had loved it. His fiery princess. She did things to him that pleasured him in more ways then one! Then she got violent, bruised him and left gash marks with her nails whenever they made love.

His fiery Rei had turned into a monster! It terrified him.

**Fear is only in our minds**

**taking over all the time**

**fear is only in our minds**

**but its taking over all the time**

Rei had picked up a overnight job and Jedite hardly saw her. He had totally stopped asking bout children. He had started to look for satisfaction in other ways. Getting drunk and high were the two he did the most.

He had even slept with Minako a time or two when Rei was at her job. Minako was so gentle with him, like a flower. He feared he was starting to fall in love with her. When they made love it was magical. Rei never knew or if she did, she did not care.

He was broken. He wanted his Rei back but then again, he wanted Minako as well. He could not have both could he?

**You poor sweet innocent thing**

**dry your eyes and testify**

**you know you live to break me` don't deny**

**sweet sacrifice**

Rei felt her breasts push against her tight bra as the man started to rub her between her legs.

She pushed him back and then leaned toward him as she undid her bra letting her harden tits fall in front of his face. She felt his hands reach up and squeeze her breasts hard. She moaned as she moved and sat on his lap.

"Come on baby I know you want more then this. You want to be punished don't you?" The man nodded as his length harden and pushed against his jeans. "I will punish you good." She told him as she reached down and released his bulge by unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. She reached down his boxers and squeezed his length making him moan and as his cum leaked onto her hand.

Then her hand got hot and he gasped as she started to rub up and down it. She used her free hand to pull down his boxers. "I have not even started baby." She moaned as she felt herself begin to get aroused, as she moved her hand faster up and down his length.

"Thats it keep it up!" The man cried as he length started to spasm. His length was getting hot and he liked it! This girl was a pro. Which was what he had paid for.

Rei let go of his length and moved so she was still on his lap but, he could enter her.

She pouted he was taking too long so she forced him inside of her! He felt her folds grip his length and her pussy hot just like his length was.

_I moved up and down on top of the man until I felt him grip my breast tighter, as he spasmed and his male cum leaked down his legs mixed with my female cum._ "Oh ya baby!" _He cries as his seed enters me. I felt my own body react and I came as well pushing him deep inside of me! _

Collapsing underneath Rei he moaned as his body started to burn up. "Oh ya baby." He cried his length spasmed once again.

_I did not want to kill him yet. I still needed this job! I climbed off him even though he tried to pull me back._ "Your done buddy." _I told him as I turned and left the room. Though as soon as I left I was grabbed from behind as I turned to shut to door. I felt breasts against my bare back and I smiled as I turned to face my newest lover._

"Hello Rei-chan." Makota murmured as she pulled Rei into a deep passionate kiss.

Minako lay on her back as Jedite pulled out of her and rolled off so he was laying next to her. She smiled running a hand through his hair. She let her mind wander to Rei and had to stop herself. Rei had moved on and so was she.

**One day I'm gonna forget your name**

**and one sweet day,**

**you're gonna drown in my lost pain**

Minako felt Jedite's hand rest on her left breast as he started to drift into a quiet sleep.

They were safe at the moment. Rei would not be home tonight; she was doing a double shift. Minako closed her eyes at peace for the time. She was afraid but, not like she use to be.

**Fear is only in our minds**

**taking over all the time**

**fear is only in our minds**

**but it's taking over all the time**

Rei moved back from Makota and smiled. "You have been waiting for me haven't you?" Rei teased.

Makota smiled completely naked but, for her own short skirt. "Of course." Rei took a hold of Makota's hand and led her into one of the empty rooms.

"Want me to dance for you?" Rei asked as she walked toward a pole in the room. Makota nodded as she unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall at her feet.

Rei walked over to the pole and started to lean against it almost making love to it as she danced around it.

_I felt my arousal peek once again as Makota watched me hungrily. I rubbed against the pole as her eyes followed my every move. I started this job to keep myself fulfilled without killing. There were times, I still killed those who needed to be killed. But, this job helped me to satisfy my own needs and keep me somewhat sane. Then Makota and I hooked up. I keep this job now for her._

Makota moved toward the pole and Rei. She slowly moved up and down as Rei moved in front of her. Makota felt her breasts and tits harden as Rei started to move up and down her body. She leaned against the pole and grabbed it with both hands as Rei let her lips settle on her lovers clit and started to lick it.

_I stimulate Makota and felt her pussy start to leak female cum. I started to suck it and she moaned and gripped the pole harder in response to my motions. I sucked harder and she cried out my name as I made her come. I smiled and moved up to her tits and started to suck on them using my fingers to keep stimulating her clit._

The man who had just been with Rei watched from the hall with the door open slightly he could see all that was going on. He felt aroused again. If he had to pay more he would. He want both girls to satisfy him now. He smirked as he went to talk to the girls boss and pay him double to get both girls alone in the room with him.

**You poor sweet innocent thing**

**dry your eyes and testify**

**and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?**

**I'm your sacrifice. **

_I smiled as Makota reached down and rubbed me between my legs then she pulled me close our clits rubbing against each other. I cried out her name as I came for her_. "My turn ladies. I paid my money and I get both of you." _Turning I frowned as my client came into the room. Not fair! I was done for the night. Before I could reject the man pulled me off of Makota and tossed me to the ground. "_I am taking her first."_ I could almost feel my lovers pain as the man thrusted deep inside of her. She could not fight him off as he kept plunging. My anger flared then. This man was going to pay!_

Makota shivered on the cold stage floor bleeding from her womanhood. She curled up into a ball shaking. She sobbed Rei's name.

The man smirked as he turned to face Rei. "Your turn. I am going to enjoy this." He mocked as he moved toward Rei his cock still pulsating. He made his way towards Rei then he was on top of her and entered her briskly. He moaned plunging in and out. He played with her breast twisting and turning them as he started to come once again.

_I moaned I could not fight it as my body reacted to him. I pushed myself against him as I came. I hated it but I had already been almost there when Makota and I_ _were rubbing against each other. The man had pushed me over the edge. Then I heard Makota cry my name again and my anger flashed once again._ "Enjoy this baby." _I whispered as the man screamed his body bursting into flame. I brushed the ashes off of me and hurried over to Makota and cradled her in my arms. The darkness began growing inside of me once again. _

**(I dream in darkness**

**I sleep to die**

**erase the silence**

**erase my life**

**our burning ashes**

**blacken the day**

**a world of nothingness**

**blow me away)**

The manager came in a bit worried as the client had not come back out. When he saw the ashes he was furious! He had known bout Mars power but he had never imagined she would kill with them! "You two go home! Now I have to cover up your mess!" He snapped at them.

He watched as Rei carried Makota out of the room. He doubted they would be back. It appeared he would have to find some new dancers. He smiled he knew of one. He had a feeling Minako would love the job. Her dancer name would be Venus.

Satisfied that he had won he cleaned up the mess and headed home to sleep with his wife.

Makota was a bit shocked bout what her lover had done but truth be told she would have done the same thing. She welcomed Rei into her home where they cold live together, they would get new jobs and start over. It would great and Minako would be just a past memory.

_This was my new hope and dream. I hated who I was before and who I had been with Minako. With, Makota I would start over and this time no one would screw it up. This time, I would make sure of it._

**Do you wonder why you hate?**

**are you still too weak to survive your mistake?**

_Minako would be my past and Makota is my future. I would marry Makota no matter what the cost. This time I would not make the same mistakes I did before. This time I would do it right._

**You poor sweet innocent thing**

**dry your eyes and testify**

**you know you live to break me` don't deny**

**sweet sacrifice**

Please read and leave feedback


End file.
